The New Roommate Experience (ON HOLD)
by IrresistiblyYours
Summary: Penny gets a new roommate. Everyone expects her to be dumb but she's a little bit of a nerd herself. Watch as everyone lives with 'Rowen' and someone might even fall in love with her. ?/OC (Rated T for language, OOC for Sheldon probably)


I was kind of nervous to meet my new roommate Penny. Her newspaper clipping said she was an actress so I guessed she was going to be a major girly girl.

I looked down at my clothes making sure I didn't look stupid. My light brown hair was in messy curls and I was wearing some jeans and my Tony the Tiger Kellogg's T shirt that was in Korean. Over that, I had a black leather jacket.

"Oh, you must be Rowen." She glanced back at the printed piece of paper in her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, your Penny right?" She nodded and helped me with my boxes.  
"It took me forever to get most of my boxes up here. The elevator's out did you know that?"

"It's been out for a long time." I looked at her in confusion but continued unpacking.

"So, Rowen tell me more about yourself."

"Well I'm a bit of a nerd; well I guess bit is an understatement. I'm a huge nerd! But beware I also have mild case of OCD so if something's aren't perfect I start to twitch." I looked back at Penny whose mouth was wide open. "What?!"

"Oh my god, He will love you!" 'He'? Before I could ask any questions she walked me across the hall to meet her friends. Penny then gave me a short description of what the boys were like. I just thought all her friends are male nerds? Well bring it on.

She knocked on the door and was instantly responded with Xbox gunshots and a loud "Come In!"

"Hi Sheldon!" The blonde said excitedly.

"Penny what do you want? It's Halo night!" I already liked Sheldon. If someone interrupted my Halo Night I'd punch them in the face.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just I wanted you guys to meet my new roommate." All their eyes tore off the TV, except Sheldon, and glanced at the door frame. I peeked over Penny shoulder at the four men.

Penny got out of my way and I waved shyly at them. I noticed Sheldon still wasn't looking so I might as well say something to get his attention.

"So, Kirk or Picard?" I smiled brightly. "Original series over Next Generation I would have to choose Picard." All of the boys just gaped at me.

"Sheldon..." Penny started. "Meet female you." Before Sheldon could even start ranting I interjected.

"Please, Penny. There is no such thing as an opposite sex doppelganger. I merely have the same interests as Sheldon seems to have and the same quirks."

Sheldon stood up and narrowed his eyes at me. "Rowen take a seat anywhere." Everyone's eyes grew to platter sized circles. I guessed he was testing me.

"Well I'm guessing that seat is yours," I pointed to the far end of the leather couch. "because as I can see if it was winter, that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm and yet not so close as to cause perspiration and in the summer, it's directly in the path of a cross breeze created by opening windows there and there. It also faces the television at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far wide to create a parallax distortion." I smirked. "As I can tell and from what Penny has told me you guys are kind of nutty. Sheldon here, being a twitchy ocd smartass. Leonard being sort of his friend that 'gets' him and knows how to live with him. Howard here seems to have at least written a few Battlestar Galactica smuts in his lifetime. And Raj being the socially awkward friend who unless has a few beers in him can't talk to the opposite sex. Is that right?"

Raj looked at me and nodded excitedly. Howard smiled obviously impressed and with Leonard the same. And Sheldon on the other hand just crossed his arms.

Raj leaned over and whispered to Howard. "Yeah buddy, I'll get you a beer so you can talk to the cool chick." I raised my hand to Howard so he wouldn't get up.

"Sheldon is obviously very organized and if I'm correct his alcohol should be..." I opened the fridge and scanned around. "Here." I walked over to Raj that was on the couch. "There you go sweetie." I handed him the beer and sat on the arm on the couch next to him.

Penny smiled widely and said, "We got a badass over here!"

After a little while I went to go unpack a little. Penny stayed back for a few minutes to see their reactions.

"Huh? What do you think of Rowen?"

"I like her." Leonard said.

"Penny, I despise her." Sheldon scowled.

Raj took another sip of his beer, "Dude, your just mad because she basically pwned you!"

Penny chuckled. "Raj's right. Your just jealous!" she smiled at Sheldon.

"Penny, Please, I don't get jealous. I just hate her." He lied.

"Well, if a week goes by and you still hate her then you can tell me you were right. But until then let her warm up to you and besides she seems like a cool chick and she's kind of pretty." She shrugged her shoulders at the boys. "Maybe one of you guys can date her?" She smiled and stepped out the door to continue to help Rowen unpack.

Sheldon looked at them. "Don't even think about having coitus with her!" He stared sternly at Leonard.

"I-I wasn't!" Leonard shook his head in a nervous fashion even though we all knew he was.

"Thanks a lot dude! You don't even think I have a chance with her?" Raj scowled at Sheldon.

"That's because you don't." Howard laughed.

"I know..." Raj sighed.

"Now if nobody else wants to interrupt us, we have an alien race to battle." Sheldon resumed back to his seat for Halo night.


End file.
